


Miracles

by rchcc122



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Shameless Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchcc122/pseuds/rchcc122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nothing she ever let herself dare consider a possibility. For him it's the only possibility he wants to dare consider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

So this was it. Today was the day. No one on the ship knew what was going to happen; it had to be a surprise after all and no one on the ship was particularly good at keeping secrets.

Despite his care in keeping said secret, he did have a feeling that Nami might have figured it out. Usopp too, but only because of Nami. Those two told each other everything and he had seen them more than once whispering and looking over at him. Not to mention that that morning when Nami had pulled him off to the side.

“Relax,” she had said, “You’ll do great.” And then she pat him on the part of his arm she could reach and parted ways, the cyborg taking a deep breath and letting the words repeat in his mind. Yeah. He would do great. He knew what he was doing. He wanted this.

She wanted this.

Or at least, he hoped this was what she wanted. Otherwise it would be a really, really awkward travel until they reached an island so he could crawl under a rock somewhere.

His eyes nervously glanced towards the sun that was threatening to set soon.  It was nearly showtime. None of the crew was anywhere in sight as per the plan. Though, there was a very possible chance that Nami and Usopp had helped with restraining the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates. It was dinner, Sanji was strict in making sure everyone ate so everyone was gathered around the table except for one.

Franky had asked Sanji to put his food in the fridge- he said he had a big project he was working on. Not that he had been lying. His speedo had been discarded in exchange for dress pants, his shirt buttoned up and his look polished with a tie. Actually, this was the biggest “project” of his life.

On the deck of the Sunny he had laid out a checkered red-and-white blanket and in the middle was a small white vase with a white flower- the vase surrounded by candles. The grass and blanket had been showered in small white petals and flames from the candles were bringing light to the darkening sky.

It was as the sun was setting that he realized he was running out of time for this. If he was going to do what he wanted to do that evening, he would have to act fast. Franky took deep breaths as he made his way to the door that was separating him from the crew that was happily eating. With a shaking hand he pushed it open, “Hey, can I see Robin for a sec? I need her help for something.”

“Let the lady finish her food!” Sanji’s voice was harsh as usual and Franky’s mind began to race for reasons as to why he needed to see her _right now._ But before he could come up with something, Sanji yelped in pain. Something about his shin.

“Robin will be right there!” Nami’s voice called and Franky took a breath of relief, pulling back and waiting for her, the door closing with a bump. Suddenly, Franky realized how painfully aware he was of absolutely everything around him. What was he doing? This was so foolish. So risky. Too risky. But after… after being separated from her for so long, he knew this had to be done. He didn’t know if he could take another two years apart like that.

“Franky?” the cyborg jumped about ten feet in the air before spinning around to see a confused and slightly concerned looking woman in front of him. She seemed to be taking note of his clothing, how sharp he had dressed for the day. A light of realization then spread through her face, and then Franky saw a shadow he hoped to be able to keep from her face for the rest of their lives: doubt.

It was clear she had an idea on what was going to be happening. But Franky also saw a trace that said to him she thought this was too good to be true. That there was no way. If it weren’t Robin thinking those thoughts, that would probably be ego stroking. But he knew the doubt came from inside her. There was a part of her that honestly felt she didn’t deserve what she had pieced together was coming. And that made Franky all the more determined to make this better than she could have ever imagined.

He reached his hand towards her and she took it, gripping tight as she was pulled with care to the blanket. Right in front of his set-up he turned towards her everything stopped. The ocean. The wind. Their breathing. Their hearts. All they could do was grip each other’s hands and stare into each other’s eyes.

“N-Nico Robin,” he began, his words shaking and she seemed to realize that his body was shaking too. She squeezed his hand, trying to send a reassuring calm to him but she wasn’t sure if he felt it, “I… I learned about you, growing up. The devil child….”

“Fool, don’t start with that,” Nami’s ear was pressed against the door Robin had walked out of, Usopp next to her as the two listened. The rest of the crew was certainly curious- but this was happening now. So if anyone tried to say anything Nami harshly shushed them before turning back to listen. They’d explain everything later.

“And I always wondered what it would be like to meet this woman who was said to be capable of mercilessly destroying the world.”

“You wanna make her cry but not like this, idiot,” Nami’s hand balled into a fist.

Robin was silent; her expression near unreadable but Franky saw a small underlying invitation for him to continue. She was listening.

“And then I met her. And I fell deeply, madly in love with this intelligent, kind, and powerful woman. She isn’t hard on the eyes either,” he offered a grin, trying to test how things were going. Robin’s lips were in a small smile, her nerves still present but subsided as her hands held Franky’s, “But I still remember her doubting if her being alive was right and the more I think that it was even a thought for her the angrier I become at those who made her feel that way. Because she… she became my reason to live. Just knowing each morning I’ll get to see her face, that smile, those eyes… everything about her became my everything.”

The tears were starting in Robin’s eyes, her cheeks becoming damp as her grip on him tightened. But he started to pull away and she let go as he reached into his pocket and lowered himself to one knee. The box came out; opening and revealing a small silver band with an amethyst nestled in the middle of small diamond petals. Robin’s hands went straight to her mouth, the woman fighting to keep her tears at bay.

“Nico Robin, I love you more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone. I love you so much it physically hurts. Will you please, please promise to be my reason to live for the rest of the world and then some?”

The noise that came from her was probably close to inhuman. A small, high-pitched squeak she had never thought she was capable of. Franky seemed to have not quite understood the language of ‘high-pitched squeak’ and so Robin translated with a nod, holding out her left hand for him. She then managed to form a word, “y-yes!”

As Franky’s own tear-filled eyes lit up and his smile brightened even the darkened world around him, he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was then Robin found herself with a simple thought.

“Just being told I was allowed to live was a miracle in itself,” calming her breathing she pushed out the words, “But to have my… my life be so important to someone that you’re willing to spend forever with me…” she noticed Franky was near full-on bawling at this point and she had to smile through her tears. That was one of the reasons she loved him so much. His emotions always showed no matter the circumstance, “That was something that had never even crossed my mind as a distant possibility and yet, here you are.”  She pulled him to his feet again and before she could think twice her arms were around him in a tight embrace, her lips found his and she kissed him deep.

“She said yes!” Nami could barely contain her excitement.

“What a relief! I was so scared for him….” Usopp’s hand wiped sweat that had formed on his brow.

“Why? There’s no way a girl would say no after a speech like that. Let’s go be the first to congratulate them!”  

“Franky,” Robin’s voice was breathless as she pulled away from his lips. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze, the kiss having taken the breath right out of him.

“Y-y-yeah?”

“ _It’s_ still human, right?” Her lips latched onto his neck, fingers undoing his tie. There was a brief moment before he realized exactly what she was talking about. In a swift movement, Robin’s back was against the blanket, her arms still latched onto him.

“You bet it is, it’s too super to be anything but,” he grinned.

“Good,” and she pulled him to her for another passionate kiss.

Nami and Usopp exchanged a glance, “On second thought, they’re going to want some time,” Nami said.

“Good call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I wrote another fluff thing. I promise I have a dramatic fic in the works, but I just wanted to write this quick. It’s been on my mind and I needed to get it off. This was another quick one so hopefully it's not too bad haha.


End file.
